itwfandomcom-20200213-history
KD Rio
"Hey, I may have a caffeine problem, but that doesn't stop me from looking out for my friends." KD Rio (shorthand for Kevin Derrius Rio) is the avatar character for KDRio v1. One of the major avatar characters in the ITWverse, KD Rio is considered to be one of the most average characters, but isn't completely defenseless, either. Known to have a serious addiction to Pepsi and Karma Jolt, he's also witty, but is also a good guy to whoever needs him there. History Early Life Not much is known about KD Rio's life in the past, primarily since he won't talk about it. It's been speculated that he doesn't wish to discuss it because of bad memories in his past. What he has revealed was that whatever happened caused him some grief for a year or so, but he has looked at the positives, noting that had things not happened as they did, he would not have met his best friend, Timothy Johnson, when he was 15. Due to events unfolding the way they did, Johnson was charged with being both the young man's legal guardian as well as the executor of a family trust fund set up by KD's parents. Since then, the two of them have made certain to keep earning money to assure that the trust fund remains solvent. When he became 18, he approached Johnson and asked about perhaps setting up a small regional company to earn money for the trust fund and at least assure the both of them a chance to live with few problems just on the earnings of the new company. Johnson agreed, and together, the two of them founded Rio Industries, thus setting themselves up for a high risk that would begin paying dividends within a few years. construction... ironic, ain't it? Journey around the World and a Fateful Meeting However, KD also became interested in traveling abroad, wanting to get to see other parts of the world. Though Johnson initially was reluctant to allow it, by the time KD was 23, the older man decided to allow it, knowing that it would be worth it in the long run. Thus, when KD began his travels, he kept a log of his journeys, going to the far east first. As he went onward, in Japan, he learned of the existence of Zoanthropes... human beings with the ability to change forms into an animal beast form to cause massive harm to any threats on them. This information would prove to be extremel vital as his journeys took him onward. After uneventful stops throughout Asia and the southern points of Africa, his next stop was the Middle East... namely, a short layover in Jerusalem. However, the unrest there was intense as terrorist attacks would keep him there for another day. But that extra day was all that would be needed before his life would change further. On his extra day, he was at a local cafe when the latest attack happened a couple blocks away. Startled, but determined to see what had happened, he stood up and went through the crowds of fleeing people to see several mercenary soldiers trying to retreat while a couple extremists were firing back. But of particular note was a blonde woman with spiked tresses that was near his feet, knocked out and appearing to be in bad shape. KD managed to drag her away from the line of fire as the mercenaries fled the scene with the terrorists in pursuit. From there, he took her back to his hotel room to recover, as the nearest hospital was too far away. By making sure she would be okay, KD would miss his flight that day as well... but he'd decided that he would not leave until the young woman was okay. But he didn't expect her to come around that evening when he checked on her. His Zoanthrope knowledge would come in handy once she reacted like she'd been captured. Leaping out of bed, she transformed before his eyes to the form of a leopard beast in a desperate move to get him to flee or attack in fury. However, when KD did neither and reacted like it wasn't a problem, she begrudgingly relented and changed back to her human form. The two of them cleared things up, and once she was satisfied that he wasn't a threat, she finally introduced herself as Shina Gado. The situation diffused, Shina explained that she was a member of a mercenary group hired to suppress terrorist attacks in Jerusalem... and that this time, clearly her fellow soldiers had shown that they were cowardly for running without making sure she wasn't left behind. In a moment of hospitality, KD offered to stay with her until she was well enough to rejoin her troop, to which she politely accepted. It wouldn't be for a week until it happened, but the two of them shared phone numbers and email addresses before parting ways. KD thus would continue his world travels and return to Los Angeles three weeks later. Construction. A lot of work to do, after all Appearance KD Rio is a 25-year-old guy of an average surfer like build. However, he doesn't usually bring it up, mainly due to the fact that few know. The reason why few know is that he prefers loose-fit clothing... notably jeans and t-shirts... however, he mixes it up at times depending on his mood or situation and has sometimes been known to have on khaki pants and occaisionally a blazer jacket. While not a musclehead, he's still fairly fit enough as it is. Also of note for him is his raven black hair that is rather short, but never gets too close to shoulder length... and his brown eyes that seem to suggest more experience in life than most could guess. Character and Personality KD Rio is a laid back individual who prefers things to be at a steady pace that he can control. Somewhat detail-oriented, he works quite hard to make things happen, and is known to get a little short-tempered when things don't happen as he hopes. However, because of Shina being there for him, he tends to cool off before his temper gets the best of him. He's also known to sweat details out, pacing back and forth at times to keep his nerves calm when the stakes get higher than he likes. A bit of a Pepsi afficionado, he tends to have a lot of caffeinated beverages at times, but never touches coffee. He's also been known to have the ever-dangerous cola called Karma Jolt as well from time to time. While the results of that haven't been lethal or real close to it, many people fear him even pulling one out. His caffeine usage has been referenced on numerous occaisions and Link himself has even said that he has a problem; to date though, no one has tried to stage an intervention... which has been suggested that such an attempt would fail. His Weapon -- The Shotgun KD Rio's weapon of choice under most cases, the shotgun is the first weapon he became proficient at. It stands in stark contrast to his personality, as he isn't a boy from the Deep South with an "Aw, Shucks" personality like Brett Favre. However, he's become highly adept at using shotguns of all sorts. While that means he can use automatic shotguns, combat shotguns, hunting shotguns, and sawed-off shotguns, he has one specific shotgun he prefers... a double-barreled pump-action shotgun that he bought and has maintained since he was 21. Whenever he has a bit of things to clear out, his shotgun is usually at the ready... locked, loaded and ready. Allies, Acquaintances, and Enemies Allies *Shina Gado (close friend) *Link *Timothy Johnson *Zeke the cat *Mikey Lenetia *Mikey's close friends *SM *Talim *Team SSBM **Roy **Fox McCloud **Samus Aran Acquaintances *Derek Zerus Barona *The Blue Wings Miscellaneous Facts *KD Rio is known to have favorite sports teams thare are not from California. Those teams are the NFL's Miami Dolphins, MLB's Florida Marlins, and the NBA's Miami Heat. To that end, he makes sure to view as many games as possible on television, or in person if he is in south Florida, where the teams are based. *Although he's close friends with Shina, he has very limited understanding of French, which drives him nuts when she decides to speak the language for a laugh. *Although he has not done so, KD has expressed interest one time about buying a minority stake in a motorsports team. His preferred team? Hendrick Motorsports. Category:Avatar Characters Category:Characters